


Sam's Inner Omega

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Bad Dirty Talk, Consensual, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, but Sam likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Another spn_kink meme fill (just trying to un-rust my writing skills - such as they are)  For the prompt:  There are two sides to every Omega; the side that wants to be cuddled and pampered. And the side that wants to be pinned down and fucked roughly like a bitch in heat. Up to you who tops and who bottoms. I’m good with any kinks as long as all aspects of the fic are consensual. Please and thank you!





	Sam's Inner Omega

  

Being an Omega in an Alpha’s body had its advantages, especially for Sam as a hunter. Nobody made assumptions based on his status. Nobody doubted his ability to handle himself in tough situations, to save people, even to lead. Sam knew he was luckier than most Omegas who had to fight daily to prove that they were just as capable as their Alpha and Beta counterparts. But there were other ways it wasn’t ideal, times when his inner Omega felt trapped in his too big body. When he felt off but wasn’t in tune enough with himself to know what was wrong. As a result, Sam had been dealing with a restlessness, living with an itch that he didn’t know how to scratch.

Dean, of course, with them living on top of each other the way they did, knew something was wrong with Sam. Sam had to give him credit. In his annoyingly endearing I’ll-take-care-of-you way, Dean tried to fix it.  He offered to talk things out, with that look on his face that said he’d rather eat tofu. He tried giving Sam the space Sam  both craved and resented. He held Sam close at night and was so gentle with his body and with his touch and for a few moments the itch would be soothed, but it always came back with a vengeance.

The something is wrong in Sam’s Omega-land had been building up for a while now, causing Sam to feel unsettled and out of sorts.   As a result, Dean was walking on eggshells around him (and Dean had never been good at walking on eggshells) and Sam was trying hard not to bite Dean’s head off – or any other part of Dean’s body.

They had just finished a hunt in Michigan – a bear-like creature with cognitive skills, an ability to walk and to stalk his victims, and claws that he could retract at will that were about as long as Sam’s arm when fully extended.  Sam’s research turned up some urban myths, but no real answers as to what the creature was. Typical for him Dean didn’t care what type of monster it was, just wanted to go in blaze of glory style and kill it.  Dean won in the end, the need to stop more potential deaths outweighing Sam’s cautious need to know what they were facing. Annoyingly, it turned out Dean was right about silver killing most everything, it had done the trick just fine.

It still burned under Sam’s skin, that not knowing what kind of monster it was, the uncertainty if there were others like it and it added to the restless antsy feeling inside of him.  He was snippy with Dean as they headed vaguely South, deliberately so.  He wanted Dean to feel the same uncomfortableness he felt, but Dean was riding high on the endorphins of a good kill and even Sam’s bitchy mood did little to faze him.  They stopped at a just this side of seedy motel for the night.  Dean went to gas up Baby and grab some beers and Sam decided to take a shower before they went out to dinner.

The borderline scalding water did little to soothe him and his mood soured even further when he realized he had no clean shirts left to wear.  He grabbed one of Dean’s instead which was too small for Sam, and even worse – smelled like Dean.  He pulled it on anyway, figuring his jacket would cover the way that it stretched over his chest and left a tiny patch of bare skin between the hem of the shirt and his pants. 

Dean didn’t come back in the hotel after his errands, he just left the engine running and  honked Baby’s horn which did nothing to improve Sam’s mood, so Sam felt justified in slamming the car’s door as he took his place in the passenger seat.

“Dude what is wrong with you?”  Dean asked for probably the thirtieth time, as he steered baby back into the highway.

“There is nothing wrong with me.”  Sam retorted, and hell if he was giving Dean one of what Dean termed bitch-looks, Dean deserved it.  “If I had a pen and a very thick notebook, I could start a list of what is wrong with you. I mean, honking at me like I’m a– “

“Okay.”  Dean dragged the word out as he pushed in a Cream cassette and turned the volume up.  Which was fine by Sam.  He didn’t want to talk to Dean anyway.

The waitress in the grimy diner they ended up in – because heaven forbid they ever eat anywhere that didn’t list grease as the main ingredient of all their foods – was closer to 30 than 20, dressed like she was in her teens and her hair was so overly bleached it looked like it would break apart if you touched it.  That didn’t stop Dean from gifting her one of his slow, easy grins that always had waitresses – and waiters – tripping over themselves to give him anything he could possibly ask for. 

Dean flirted like he breathed, he didn’t mean anything by it and most of the time Sam just ignored it.  He had no doubt of Dean’s love for him. 

Also, it was beneath him to make catty remarks.

“That dopy look on your face makes you look stupid, just so you know.  Not that she would notice, being that her IQ is about half her shoe size.”

So apparently catty wasn’t beneath him.

Dean raised an eyebrow and then just smirked at him.  The jerk.

Bleached Brain returned, carelessly setting a water down in front of Sam while she carefully handed Dean his drink.  Sam bit his tongue until he tasted blood but thank heavens no more catty remarks escaped.

After assuring Dean that his order would be right up, she then made a big deal of reaching over the table to pick up the nearly empty ketchup bottle so she could replace it which – oops – just happened to place her sizable bosom in front of Dean’s face.

Okay seriously, Sam tried to be mature and the adult in the room most of the time – cause let’s face it Dean might be the Alpha, but he rarely took on the adult role – but enough was freaking enough.

“Hey Dean, I hope you brought money cause I think my wallet slipped out of my pants when you bent me over the kitchen table this morning.”

The waitress pushed up so fast she knocked over Sam’s water, spilling it all over him.

Freaking fucktastic. 

He was now wet ,irritated and Dean’s startled laughter did absolutely nothing to help the situation. Sam pulled off the jacket, realizing that the water had seeped into his shirt.  The waitress left to get him some paper towels with nary an apology and Sam realized that the shirt was now clinging to him in a way that left nothing to the imagination

Dean stopped laughing.

“Is that – is that my shirt?”  Dean asked.  His eyes were focused on Sam in a way that made it suddenly hard for Sam to breathe. 

The waitress came back with the paper towels.  Dean barely looked at her, his focus still on Sam.  And Sam felt a surge of – something akin to power - as Dean’s eyes wandered over him.

Dean took the paper towels from the edge of the table where the waitress had dropped them and leaned over the table to wipe at Sam’s shirt.  His hand stopped, almost touching Sam but not quite.  “You smell like me.”

Sam took the paper towels from Dean and began wiping and because he might be clueless sometimes about his Omega nature, he was anything but about what turned Dean on, he started wiping across his chest, where the shirt was tautly pulled over his beginning to harden nipples.

Sam patted at the rest of the shirt, arching his back a bit so the small glimpse of skin was showing between the bottom of his shirt and his jeans and he began to realize that for the first time in a while he felt right in his skin, even if his skin was wearing too tight clothes and was slightly damp.

Dean’s tongue was licking his upper lip in a move Sam was sure was unconscious and Sam reached under his shirt to dabble the paper towels on his bare skin there and Dean’s eyes followed as more skin peeked out.  Beside him the waitress gave a bit of a cough as she sat down the food.  “If there is anything else – “

Dean was reaching in his pocket and throwing a wad of cash on the table.  “Something has come up and we have to go.”

Pride smashed through Sam.  Pride that he had rattled his Alpha.  Pride that his Alpha wanted him so much that he was giving  up greasy burgers.  And really was there any higher compliment that Dean could give him than to give up greasy burgers for him?

“But Dean – “  Sam nodded at the food.  “We should eat first.”

“Me and you have an appointment with a kitchen table.”  Dean stood up and Sam could see the faint line of an erection pushing against the fabric of Dean’s jeans and now it wasn’t just Sam’s nipples that were hard.  He stood up and realized that he was producing slick, and by the feel of things, quite a lot of it.  Blushing a bit Sam reached over and grabbed the jacket, wrapping it around his waist.

Dean practically pushed the hapless waitress aside as he took Sam by the wrist and pulled Sam toward the exit. 

 

Dean ‘s grip never lessened as they made their way into the parking lot and Dean deposited Sam by the car’s passenger door.

“Dean, I don’t think the hotel has a kitchen table.”  Sam managed to get out as Dean opened the door.  “We might have to put this off until – “

“Get in.”  Dean ordered in that deep voice he used when he was aroused, and Sam suddenly didn’t want to tease anymore. 

Dean didn’t even pop in a cassette on the way to the hotel, and he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were noticeably white.  Sam had his own issues to deal with, his body had decided to start producing slick like it was getting paid for it and he found himself squirming on the seat.

Dean’s didn’t even look at Sam as he growled “Stop that.”

Thank all the gods it was a short trip back to the hotel.  Dean practically shoved Sam toward the hotel which left Sam between the door and Dean.  Sam pushed back against Dean, squirming a bit as he did so, and nothing felt more right.  If the pressure against his ass was any indication, Dean was hard as nails and Dean was muttering words of frustration as he was fumbling with the key card.   Sam pushed back harder causing Dean to voice a sea of swear words and he dropped the key card.  Sam snatched the key card from the ground and  got the damn door unlocked.

They were barely inside when Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him against the wall.  Sam’s back hit the wall with a loud thump, but he barely noticed the brief pulse of pain, so loud was his blood pumping.

“Hot for it, aren’t you?”  Dean asked.  He was standing in front of Sam, crowding Sam into the wall.  Sam could feel slick dripping down his thighs, and he knew Dean could smell it. He would normally be embarrassed, but right now he was too turned on to care.  “Need it so bad you are practically begging for it, ain’t that right Sammy?”  Dean asked.  He pressed against Sam, grinding his hard on against Sam’s crotch.  Sam was dizzy with the need of Dean. “I’m going to give it to you.”  Dean promised, dark and deep and Sam shuddered as Dean reached down and started unbuckling Sam’s belt.

Sam reached down to do it himself, desperate to feel bare skin against bare skin but Dean spun him around and then grabbed each of Sam’s hands and placed them firmly against the wall.   God, oh yes.  Sam kept his hands right where Dean put them, as Dean pulled off Sam’s belt and then sent the button fastening Sam’s jeans flying as he pulled Sam’s pants down, not even bothering with unzipping them

The slide was rough against Sam’s mostly hard erection, which was now caught between Sam and the wall.  Dean pressed him closer to the wall, a hand reaching down to caress Sam’s ass.

“Not even wearing underwear.”  Dean commented under his breath, both hands now rubbing Sam’s skin, a finger teasing his hole.   “If you wanted it so badly, baby brother, all you had to do was ask.”

Without warning, two fingers entered Sam’s hole and Sam arched against the sudden intrusion.  “Don’t even need any prep, you are already so damn wet for me.  So eager Sammy .  So damn needy. “

Sam knew he was blushing, even his chest was feeling warm.  That didn’t stop him from pushing against Dean’s fingers, silently asking for more.

“No,”  Dean’s voice was low with the right amount of Alpha and he removed his fingers from Sam’s ass, grabbing Sam’s hips instead to still them.  “You stay right there.  You don’t get to move.  You just stand there, and you take it.” When Sam didn’t respond, the fingers tightened.  Tomorrow Sam was going to have finger marks on  his hips. Proof of ownership.  Everything in Sam wanted to push back against his brother, wanted to beg for Dean’s fingers, his tongue, his cock but instead he stayed perfectly still and waited.  “Good boy.” 

The heat deep in Sam’s stomach spiked at the words, his Omega preened.  Dean yanked up on Sam’s shirt and Sam lifted his arms, removing his hands from the wall.  For a second Sam almost panicked, his first thought being that his hands should be where Dean put them, but Dean was pulling the shirt roughly up.  “Off.”  He murmured and Sam pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and carelessly flung it somewhere away from them.  Dean pulled Sam’s lower body away from the wall and Sam placed his hands a few inches below where Dean had originally placed them.  He knew what he must look like, ass presented, slick coating his thighs, Hiscock hanging heavy in front of him.   And he didn’t care.

Dean must have pushed down his pants just enough to get his cock out, because there was barely a moment from when he positioned Sam and when Dean slammed into him so hard that Sam’s hips hit the wall.  He had been totally unprepared.  Sam groaned, both from the sudden fullness and from the tiny pinpricks of pain from his hipbones.  “Is this what you wanted?”  Dean asked behind him, pulling back out so that only the tip of his cock was inside Sam and then slamming back in, pushing Sam against the wall again.  “Cause this is what you are getting.”

 

Sam was nodding his head yes, because there was no sense in denying what they both knew to be true.  Dean thrust a few more times, hitting Sam’s prostate with brutal accuracy before draping himself over Sam’s back, his thrusts short punches in as his teeth caressed Sam’s biting mark.  His hands were on top of Sam’s, as he pushed Sam firmly into the wall.  Keeping Sam where he wanted him.

So many sensations hit Sam’s senses at once, Dean’s cock sliding shallowly in and out, the pressure of the wall biting into  his hips, the feel of Dean’s teeth reminding him of the night they finally became mates.  It was almost what he needed to soothe that itch, almost but not quite.

“Is that all you’ve got, old man?”  Sam taunted, deliberately lifting his hands off the wall and pushing back against Dean.   “Because I can find some-“

He didn’t get any further words out before Dean yanked him up into his arms and then, with the Alpha strength he rarely used against Sam, lifted him up a few feet off the ground and tossed him into the bed, where Sam landed on his back, the bed bouncing a few times with the force of Sam’s body slamming into it.  There was a satisfied gleam in Dean’s eyes as he approached Sam.

“On your stomach, ass in the air.”  Dean ordered, as Sam struggled to remember hot to move his body.  He had barely managed to get on all fours, when Dean landed on the bed beside him.  Dean pushed  on the back of Sam’s neck and Sam realized what it was Dean wanted.  Sam struggled against Dean’s hold for a moment, trying to keep his head up and maybe leaving a bit of dignity intact but it was a battle lost before it was started. 

If the amount of slick he was producing was any indication, his body wasn’t the least concerned with dignity.

“That’s better.”  Dean purred in Sam’s ear, a firm pressure still on his neck.  “I love an Omega who knows his place.”

It occurred to Sam that not only was he naked, kneeling in the traditional Omega breeding position but that Dean was still fully clothed, with just his cock out.  The shiver that ran through Sam’s body had nothing to do with being cold.  He was so turned on he couldn’t think of anything but Dean slamming into him, over and over again.

He wiggled his ass, just a bit and was rewarded by Dean’s bastard mix of a groan and a curse.  Hands were on his ass again and Sam pushed into the touch, offering himself to the only person he could ever be this vulnerable, this submissive to.  
“Good boy.”  Dean said behind him, Sam could feel the tip of Dean’s cock just nudging his entrance.  “So good to me.”  And then he slammed into Sam with such force that it was just sheer arm strength that kept Sam from falling flat on the bed.

Sam was aware that he was mumbling words, like Dean and yes and Alpha and please and there, right there but he was so far into the pleasure of being taken apart that they barely registered, no more than Dean’s words of yes and good boy and Sammy and so so good and Dean was holding on to him so tight, his grip so strong and sure and his fingernails biting into Sam’s hips just right and he was thrusting with such force that Sam could feel the bed literally moving underneath them.

His mind shut off.  The constant itch and the worry and the need to be strong – all buried alive by Dean’s forceful thrusts, by Dean’s hands owning his body, pushing and pulling him like he was a rag doll,  and Dean’s teeth grazing his ear and Dean’s body pressing against Sam’s  and all Sam’s world was Dean – Dean’s cock pounding into him, his prostate being pummeled, his cock leaking so heavily that Sam could feel drops of pre-cum fall on his knees when Sam’s body was jerked by Dean’s punch in. 

Sam could feel Dean’s knot beginning to catch on Sam’s rim and he knew that they would be tied soon.  He reached down between his legs with one hand, but his hand was knocked away and the force of the next thrust had his entire body hitting the bed, his knees finally giving up.  “Dean!!” Sam protested but Dean just made a clucking sound.

“You know the rules Sammy.”  Sam was scrambling trying to lift himself back up, but Dean was merciless with his thrusts and Sam couldn’t find any purchase, so he just stopped trying.  “That’s right.  Just lie there and take it.  Like my good Omega.”  Dean’s body was draped over his, the rough fabric of Dean’s denim shirt scratching Sam’s back.  “Gonna fill you up so good.”

“Yes, yes.”  Sam wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to, mainly he thought he was agreeing to the knot that caught – pulled free – slammed in – caught and then one more sharp thrust of Dean’s hips and he pulled Sam up until Sam was sitting on his lap.  Sam could feel the knot deep inside of him pressing relentlessly against his prostate.  Dean’s teeth were once again on Sam’s claiming mark but this time they were cutting skin, drawing blood and Sam came untouched with a hoarse cry, spilling all over Dean’s jeans and his own bare thighs.

“Fuck.”   They would be stuck like this for thirty minutes or so, which was a good thing cause Sam was pretty sure he was never going to be able to move again.  Behind him Dean chuckled, his voice warm and smug.  “I made you come so hard that some of it landed on the ceiling.”

“Shut up.”  Sam replied with no heat, leaning back into Dean’s arms, Dean’s denim still biting into Sam’s body.  “You could have at least taken your clothes off.”  Sam wiggled, trying to get comfortable.

“Stop that.”  Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him so close that Sam could feel Dean’s heart beating.  Sam laid his head back on Dean’s chest.  “Better?”  Dean asked, his tongue soothing the place where the bite mark was.

Sam nodded, eyes closing, his mind, finally quiet and at peace already drifting toward sleep.  “You always know what I need.”  One of Sam’s hands lazily drew circles on Dean’s knee.

“I always will.”  Dean promised and he laid them both down, his arms never loosening their grip on Sam’s waist and  Sam let sleep pull him under, safe and sated and whole.

He woke up an interminable time later, his body aching but it was just a low thrum of pain, a small price to pay for what he had been given.  Dean was asleep behind him, now naked too, a protective hand on Sam’s hip.  Sam smiled, snuggled closer to Dean and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
